


21 Thins the Rowan of Rin Cast Would Never Say

by Freida_Right



Series: 21 Things... [3]
Category: Rowan of Rin - Emily Rodda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freida_Right/pseuds/Freida_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am personally extremely proud of this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Thins the Rowan of Rin Cast Would Never Say

21 Things the Rowan of Rin Cast Would Never Say

2222222222

1\. Allun: I hope the line for the deep end dive isn't too long…

2\. Bronden: I'm sad.

3\. Rowan: Given my love of heights, I've decided to be a mountain climber. What do you think of this, mother?

4\. Jiller: Hm, the only son of my first love running around on a dangerous mountain? ...Nah, go on, son. It's cool with me.

5\. Perlain: Water sucks. Gatorade is better.

6\. Star: Meow…?

7\. Marlie: The best hiding place is in a tiny closet. Huddled in the corner. Under a mountain of coats.

8\. Ellis: Bugs are great!

9\. Val: By all the powers, Ellis, do you ever shut up?

10\. Zeel: I'm learning to scuba dive this summer! It will be ever so much fun!

11\. Neel: Omens? Spirits? You superstitious oaf, that is ridiculous!

12\. Sharron: A mysterious, uncatchable graffiti artist loose in the town? Why, that's me!

13\. Bronden: I can't reach the top shelf! Someone help me!

14\. Annad: Pink is icky!

15\. Laan: Has anyone seen my reading glasses? (on her head)

16\. Bree and/or Hanna: FOOD FIGHT!

17\. Zeel: A table and a chair or two could really liven up the place...

18\. Allun: Surely you jest; I don't look a thing like my father.

19\. Rowan: Bring it on! My whole body is a callous!

20\. John: We should bring those mountain berries back.

21\. Sheba: Burn the slip daisies! BURN THEM ALL!


End file.
